O Conde de Monte Cristo
by Reneesme Carlie Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen, 19 anos, prestes a se casar e a ser promovido a capitão do navio Faraó, é vítima de uma armaçao de James, Mike e Jacob. Anos depois, procura sua vingança. Beward. CAP. 5 ON!
1. Marselha — a chegada

"Primeira" história!!

Essa é uma adaptação do livro _O conde de Monte Cristo_, de Alexandre Dumas. Atualmente, meu livro preferido.

A história pode ser meio longa, mas é muito boa.

É 'Beward', apesar de não parecer, no começo.

**Capítulo I - Marselha. - A Chegada**

Em 24 de Fevereiro de 1815, o vigia de Notre-Dame de la Garde fez sinal de estar à vista a galera _Faraó_, procedente de Esmirna, Trieste e Nápoles.

Segundo o costume,partiu imediatamente um piloto da barra, passou próximo à Fortaleza de If, e atracou o navio entre o cabo de Morgion e a ilha de Rion.

Em seguida, como é também costume, a esplanada do Forte de Saint-Jean encheu-se imediatamente de curiosos; porque é sempre grande novidade em Marselha a chegada de um navio, e muito mais quando esse navio, como o _Faraó_, foi construído e aparelhado nos estaleiros da velha Phocée e pertence a um negociante da praça.

Entretanto o navio aproximava-se; tinha transposto com felicidade o estreito que um abalo vulcânico cavou entre as ilhas de Calasareigne e a de Jaros; tinha dobrado o cabo de Pomègue, e vinha entrando em gáveas, bujarrona e mezena, mas tão lentamente e com tão triste aparência,que os curiosos, com o instintivo pressentimento de uma desgraça, inquiriam o que podia ter acontecido a bordo. Os peritos em navegação reconheciam, contudo, que, se tinha ocorrido algum desastre, não fora decerto ao navio, pois se lenta era sua andadura, satisfazia a todas as condições de um navio que governava perfeitamente: a âncora achava-se em seu lugar, os ovéns gurupés soltos; e ao pé do piloto, que se preparava para dirigir o _Faraó_ pela estreita barra do porto de Marselha, estava um rapaz ativo e de olhar vivo que vigiava todos os movimentos do navio, e repetia, uma por uma, as suas ordens.

A ansiedade que se notava nos espectadores da esplanada inquietava um deles mais particularmente, e tanto que, não podendo esperar que entrasse o navio no porto, saltou para um bote e mandou remar para o _Faraó_, que alcançou em frente da enseada da Reserva.

Vendo chegar este homem, o jovem marinheiro que estava ao pé do piloto foi de chapéu na mão encostar-se à amurada. Era um moço de dezoito a vinte anos, alto, esbelto, com magníficos olhos, cabelos cor de cobre e uma aparência de serenidade e resolução, particular aos que desde a infância se têm acostumado a lutar com o perigo.

— Ah, é voe, Cullen? — gritou o homem do bote. — Que novidade há e de que provém esse ar de tristeza que se vê a bordo?

— Uma grande desgraça, Sr. Withlock! [**N:** não é o Jasper] — respondeu Cullen; — uma grande desgraça, especialmente para mim. Na altura de Civita-Vecchia, perdemos o bravo capitão Waylon.

— E a carga? — perguntou com vivacidade o negociante.

— Chega a salvamento, e julgo que nesta parte o Sr. Withlock ficará satisfeito. Mas o pobre capitão...

— Então o que aconteceu? — perguntou o negociante, dando mostras de estar mais aliviado — o que aconteceu a esse honrado Waylon?

— Morreu...

— Caiu ao mar?

— Não, senhor; morreu de febre cerebral, entre horríveis sofrimentos.

Depois, virando-se para os marujos:

— Olá — disse —, a postos para fundear!

A tripulação obedeceu. No mesmo instante, os oito ou dez marinheiros que a compunham se atiraram uns às escotas, outros aos cabos, outros às driças; outros às cordas das vergas, e outros finalmente aos rizes das velas.

O rapaz deitou um olhar indolente para esse começo de manobra, e vendo que as suas ordens iam ser executadas, virou-se para o seu interlocutor.

— E como aconteceu essa desgraça? — prosseguiu o negociante, retomando a conversação no ponto em que a havia deixado.

— Do modo mais imprevisto. Depois de uma longa conversação com o comandante do porto, o capitão Waylon deixou Nápoles muito agitado: daí a vinte e quatro horas acometeu-o a febre: três dias depois estava morto... Fizemos-lhe o funeral de estilo, e ele descansa, decentemente embrulhado numa lona, com uma bala de trinta e seis nos pés e outra na cabeça, na altura da ilha de El Giglio. Trazemos à viúva a sua condecoração da Legião de Honra e a sua espada. Valia a pena — continuou Cullen, com um sorriso melancólico — sustentar dez anos de guerra com os ingleses, para acabar os dias como qualquer um, na cama?!...

— O que lhe havemos de fazer, Sr. Edward? — tornou o negociante, que se mostrava cada vez mais consolado — somos todos mortais, e é indispensável que os velhos dêem lugar aos moços, sem o que não haveria acesso; e uma vez que me assegura que o carregamento...

— Está em bom estado, Sr. Withlock, afianço-o. Não o aconselharia a dar esta viagem por menos de 25 mil francos de lucro.

E vendo que se acabava de passar a torre redonda:

— Prepara para carregar gáveas, bujarronas e mezena! — bradou Cullen.

As suas ordens foram cumpridas com presteza quase iguala que haveria num navio de guerra.

— Arria e carrega tudo — disse.

A esta última ordem, todas as velas foram arreadas, e o navio prosseguiu quase insensivelmente, cedendo apenas ao impulso anterior.

— E agora, se quer subir, Sr. Withlock — disse Cullen, vendo a impaciência do negociante —, ali está o comissário, o Sr. Newton, que sai de sua cabine e que pode dar-lhe todas as informações que desejar, enquanto eu vou tratar de ancorar e de pôs as vergas em funeral.

O negociante não esperou que o repetissem; agarrou um cabo que Cullen lhe atirou, e, com uma destreza que faria honra a um homem do mar, subiu os degraus pregados ao costado do navio, enquanto que Edward, voltando para o seu posto de imediato, cedia a conversação ao que havia anunciado pelo nome de Newton, o qual, saindo da cabine, se dirigiu efetivamente para o negociante.

O recém-chegado era um homem de vinte e cinco a vinte e seis anos de idade, de modos taciturnos, obsequioso para com os superiores e insolente para com os subordinados; e por isso, além do seu título de comissário, que é sempre um motivo de repulsão para os marinheiros, era geralmente malvisto pela tripulação, ao contrário de Edward Cullen, que era estimando por ela.

— E então, Sr. Withlock — disse Newton —, já sabe da desgraça, não é mesmo?

— Sim, sim; pobre capitão Waylon, era um homem hábil e honrado!

— E ótimo marinheiro, sobretudo, encanecido entre o céu e a água, como o deve ser quem está encarregado dos interesses de uma casa tão importante como a de Withlock & Filhos — respondeu Newton.

— Mas — disse o negociante, acompanhando com os olhos Cullen, que procurava um bom lugar para atracar — julgo que para saber do ofício não é necessário ser tão velho, e ali está o nosso amigo Edward, que, ao que parece, não precisa de lições.

— Sim — disse Newton, lançando para Cullen um olhar de soslaio, em que fuzilou um relâmpago de ódio —, sim, é moço, e a mocidade de nada duvida. Logo que o capitão morreu, ele tomou o comando sem consultar pessoa alguma, e fez-nos perder um dia e maio na ilha de Elba em vez de voltar diretamente para Marselha.

— Quanto a tomar o comando do navio — disse o negociante —, era o seu dever como imediato; quanto a perder um dia e meio na ilha de Elba, fez mal, a não ser que o navio carecesse de reparar alguma avaria.

— O navio estava tão bom como eu, e como desejo que o Sr. Withlock esteja; esse um dia e meio foi perdido por puro capricho, pelo prazer de ir a terra e mais nada.

— Cullen — disse o negociante —, venha cá.

— Desculpe-me, senhor — disse Cullen —, já lhe falo. Depois, dirigindo-se para a tripulação:

— Atracar!

A âncora caiu imediatamente e a corrente desceu com estrépito. Cullen deixou-se ficar no seu posto, a despeito da presença do piloto, até ver concluída essa última manobra, e em seguida gritou:

— Arria a flâmula a meio pau! Colhe a bandeira! Cruza as vergas!

— Como vê — disse Newton —, já se supõe capitão!...

— E é-o de fato — disse o negociante.

— Sim, só lhe falta que o Sr. Withlock e o seu sócio estejam de acordo.

— E por que não lhe havíamos de dar esse posto? Sei que é ainda moço, mas dá mostra de experiência e decisão.

Uma nuvem passou pela fronte de Newton.

— Desculpe, Sr. Withlock — disse Cullen aproximando-se —, agora que o navio está ancorado, tem-me todo ao seu dispor. Creio que me chamou, não é verdade?

Newton deu um passo para trás.

— Queria perguntar-lhe por que tocou na ilha de Elba?

— Foi para cumprir a última vontade do capitão Waylon, que à hora da morte me entregou um maço de papéis para o marechal Bertrand.

— Então o viu, Edward?

— Quem?

— O marechal?

— Sim.

Withlock, olhando em volta de si, chamou de parte Cullen, e perguntou-lhe com interesse:

— Como está o imperador?

— Bem, segundo me pareceu.

— Então viu também o imperador?

— Entrou na casa do marechal enquanto eu lá estava.

— Falou-lhe?

— Foi ele quem me falou — disse Cullen, sorrindo-se.

— E o que lhe disse?

— Fez-me perguntas acerca do navio, da época da nossa partida para Marselha, da derrota da carga. Julgo que, se o navio estivesse em lastro, e eu fosse o dono, iria querer comprá-lo; mas eu lhe disse que era apenas o imediato e que o navio pertencia à casa Withlock & Filhos. "Ah!", disse ele, "conheço-a; é uma família de negociantes; havia um Withlock no meu regimento quando estive de guarnição em Valence.".

— É isso mesmo! — exclamou o negociante, cheio de júbilo. — Era Policarpo Withlock, meu tio, que chegou a ser capitão. Cullen, diga a meu tio que o imperador se lembrou dele, se quer ver chorar esse velho rabugento. Vamos, vamos! — continuou o negociante, batendo-lhe amigavelmente no ombro — fez bem, Cullen, em cumprir as ordens do capitão Waylon e ir à ilha de Elba, embora possa compromete-lo o saber-se que entregou papéis ao marechal e conversou com o imperador.

— Em que pode isso me comprometer? — disse Cullen —; nem eu sei o que levava, nem o imperador me fez perguntas que não fizesse a qualquer... Mas, perdão; ali vem a visita da Alfândega e a da Saúde.

— Vá, vá, meu caro Cullen.

O rapaz afastou-se, e logo Newton se aproximou.

— Então? — perguntou este — parece-me que lhe deu boas razões da sua demora em Porto-Ferrajo...

— Ótimas, meu caro Sr. Newton.

— Ah, tanto melhor — respondeu este —, pois sempre incomoda ver um camarada que não cumpre o seu dever!

— Cullen cumpriu o seu — tornou o negociante —; não há nada a lhe dizer. Foi o capitão Waylon que ordenou essa arribada.

—A propósito do capitão Waylon, não lhe entregou uma carta dele?

— Quem?

— Cullen.

— A mim, não; pois havia alguma?

— Julgava que além do maço de papéis o capitão Waylon lhe tinha confiado uma carta.

— De que maço de papéis está me falando, Newton?

— Do que Cullen entregou em Porto-Ferrajo.

— Como sabe que ele tinha papéis a entregar em Porto-Ferrajo?

Newton corou.

— Ao passar pela porta do capitão, que estava meio aberta, vi-o entregar um maço e uma carta a Cullen.

— Não me falou nisso — disse o negociante —; se, porém, tiver a carta, há se me entregar.

Newton pôs-se a refletir.

— Pois então, Sr. Withlock, peço-lhe que não fale nisso a Cullen: naturalmente enganei-me.

Neste momento, o imediato estava de volta; Newton afastou-se.

— E agora, meu caro Cullen, já está descansado? — perguntou o negociante.

— Sim, senhor.

— Foi um momento.

— Dei aos empregados da Alfândega a relação das mercadorias; e no que diz respeito à polícia, ela tinha mandado com o piloto da barra um homem, a quem entreguei os papéis.

— Então nada mais tem de fazer agora?

Dantes lançou um rápido olhar em redor de si.

— Não, está tudo em ordem.

— Então pode vir jantar comigo?

— Desculpe-me, Sr. Withlock, desculpe-me, por quem é, mas a minha primeira visita é a meu pai. Nem por isso lhe agradeço menos a honra que me dá.

— Tem razão, Cullen, tem razão. Sei que é bom filho.

— E... — perguntou Cullen, com alguma hesitação: — sabe dizer-me como está meu pai?

— Julgo que está bem, meu caro Edward, conquanto não o tenha visto.

— Sim, vive recluso no seu quanto.

— Isso prova ao menos que na sua ausência nada lhe faltou.

Cullen sorriu.

— Meu pai é orgulhoso, e ainda que de tudo carecesse, quer-me parecer que nada pediria fosse a quem fosse, exceto a Deus.

— Pois bem; mas acabada essa primeira visita, lá o espero.

— Desculpe-me outra vez, Sr. Withlock; porque depois dessa visita tenho outra que não menos me interessa ao coração.

— Ah, sim, Cullen, esquecia-me de que há nos Catalans quem o espera com não menos impaciência do que seu pai, é a bela Tanya!

Cullen sorriu.

— Ah, ah, — disse o negociante — já não me espantava que ela viesse três vezes saber notícias do _Faraó_! Com os diabos! Edward, ninguém o deve lastimar, tem uma linda amante.

— Não é minha amante — disse com seriedade o jovem marinheiro —, é minha noiva.

— Às vezes confunde-se uma coisa com a outra — disse o negociante, rindo-se.

— Não para nós, Senhor — respondeu Cullen.

— Bem, bem, meu caro Edward — continuou o negociante —, não quero retê-lo. Tratou tão bem dos meus negócios que não quero deixar de lhe dar todo mo tempo necessário para cuidar dos seus. Precisa de dinheiro?

— Não, senhor; tenho todos os meus vencimentos da viagem, quase três meses de soldo.

— É um homem econômico.

— Acrescente que tenho um pai pobre, Sr. Withlock.

— Sim, sim, sei que é bom filho; vá, então, encontrar o seu pai. Também tenho um filho, e muito me zangaria com quem, depois de uma viagem de três meses, o mantivesse longe de mim.

— Então, o senhor dá-me licença? — disse o rapaz, despedindo-se.

— Sim, se nada mais tem a me dizer.

— Não, senhor.

— Antes de morrer, o capitão Waylon não lhe entregou uma carta para mim?

— Foi-lhe impossível escrever, Senhor; mas isso me faz lembrar de que terei de pedir-lhe uma licença de alguns dias.

— Para se casar?

— Exatamente, e também para ir a Paris.

— Bem, terá todo o tempo de licença que quiser, Cullen! A descarga do navio tomar-nos-á bem seis semanas; e não poderemos fazer nova viagem, senão daqui a três meses. O _Faraó_ — prosseguiu o negociante, batendo no ombro do rapaz — não poderia partir sem o seu capitão.

— Sem o seu capitão?! — exclamou Cullen, com os olhos radiantes de alegria. — Veja bem o que me diz, senhor, pois acaba de responder às mais secretas esperanças do meu coração. O senhor pretende nomear-me capitão do _Faraó_?

— Se dependesse só de mim, apertaria a sua mão, meu caro Cullen, e lhe diria: "Está nomeado!". Porém, tenho um sócio, e sabe daquele provérbio italiano: "Che a compagno a padrone"? Mas o negócio está meio resolvido, pois que dos dois votos, você já tem um; confie em mim para obter o outro; farei o que puder.

— Oh, Sr. Withlock!... — exclamou o jovem marinheiro, com lágrimas nos olhos, apertando as mãos do negociante —; Sr. Withlock, agradeço-lhe em nome de meu pai e de Tanya.

— Ora, ora, Edward! Há um Deus no Céu para as pessoas honradas! Vá ver o seu pai, vá visitar Tanya, e depois volte para cá.

— Não quer que o leve a terra?

— Não, obrigado; tenho que fazer as minhas contas com Newton. Deu-se bem com ele durante a viagem?

— Depende do sentido da pergunta. Se é como com companheiro, não; pois julgo que ele não me estima, desde o dia em que, após uma pequena altercação, cometi a tolice de lhe propor que nos demorássemos dez minutos na ilha de Monte Cristo para a dirimi; proposta que eu não tinha motivo plausível para lhe fazer, e que ele teve o bom senso de recusar. Se é como comissário, porém, que me faz tal pergunta, julgo que nada há a dizer, e que ficará satisfeito com as suas contas.

— Mas — perguntou o negociante — vejamos, Cullen: se fosse capitão do _Faraó_, conservaria com gosto Newton?

— Capitão ou imediato, Sr. Withlock — respondeu Cullen —, sempre terei as maiores atenções com os que possuírem a confiança dos meus patrões.

— Bom, Cullen; vejo que é em tudo um excelente rapaz. Não quero atrasa-lo mais; vá, que deve estar ansioso.

— Posso ir? — perguntou Cullen.

— Vá.

— Permite que eu vá no seu bote?

— Pode ir.

— Até mais ver, Sr. Withlock, e mil vezes obrigado.

— Até a vista, meu caro Edward, seja feliz!

O rapaz saltou para o bote, foi sentar-se à popa, e deu ordem para atracar em Cannebière. Dois marinheiros inclinaram-se sobre os remos, e o escaler resvalou tão rápido quanto lhe consentiam as mil embarcações que obstruíam a espécie de rua estreita que, entre duas fileiras de navios, leva da barra ao cais de Orléans.

O negociante acompanhou-o com os olhos, e, sorrindo, viu-o saltar nas pedras do cais e logo sumir entre a multidão que desde as cinco horas da manhã até as nove da noite enche essa famosa Rua de Cannebière, com que tanto se ensoberbecem os modernos fócios, que dizem com a maior seriedade do mundo, e com essa inflexão que dá tanta importância às suas palavras: "Se Paris tivesse a Cannebière, seria Paris uma pequena Marselha".

Ao virar-se, o negociante viu atrás de si Newton, que na aparência aguardava as suas ordens, mas na realidade seguia com os olhos igualmente o jovem marinheiro.

Somente, havia grande diferença na expressão desses dois olhares que seguiam o mesmo homem.


	2. O pai e o filho

Tava planejando postar esse só na segunda, mas não resisti! =P

Gente, por favor comentem! Quero saber o que estão achando da história!!

* * *

**Capítulo II - O pai e o filho**

Deixemos Newton, cheio de ódio, procurar insinuar nos ouvidos do negociante alguma maligna suposição contra o seu camarada, e acompanhemos Cullen, que, depois de haver percorrido a Cannebière em toda a sua extensão, toma a rua de Nouailles, entra numa casa de humilde aparência, situada do lado esquerdo do passeio de Meillan, sobe depressa os quatro andares de uma escada escura, e, segurando-se com uma das mãos no corrimão e comprimindo com a outra o palpitar do coração, pára diante de uma porta mal cerrada, que deixa entrever um pequeno quarto até o fundo.

Este quarto era o do pai de Cullen.

A notícia da chegada do _Faraó_ ainda não era conhecida pelo velho, que, em pé em cima de uma cadeira, estava dispondo, com mão trêmula, uns esteios pelos quais subissem algumas chagas e clematites que se enroscavam pela sua janela.

De súbito sentiu-se abraçado, e uma voz conhecidíssima dizia-lhe, por detrás:

— Meu pai, meu querido pai!

O velho deu um grito e voltou-se; depois, vendo o filho, deixou-se-lhe cair nos braços, todo trêmulo e pálido.

— O que o senhor tem, meu pai? — exclamou o rapaz, inquieto — está doente?

— Não, não, meu caro Edward, meu filho, não; porém, não o esperava, e a alegria, o sobressalto de vê-lo assim de repente... Ah, meu Deus, parece que vou morrer!

— Meu pai, meu pai! Sossegue, sou eu, sou eu! Dizem que a alegria não mata, e foi por isso que eu entrei aqui sem o ter prevenido. Vamos, sorria para mim, em vez de me olhar como está olhando. Voltei, e vamos ser felizes.

— Ah, tanto melhor, rapaz! — respondeu o velho —; mas como havemos de ser felizes? Vamos, conte-me a sua felicidade!

— Deus me perdoe — disse o rapaz —, se me alegra uma felicidade que nasce do luto de uma família! Deus sabe que não o desejei. O honrado capitão Waylon morreu, e é provável que pela proteção do Sr. Withlock eu o vá substituir. Compreende, meu pai? Capitão aos vinte anos, com cem luíses de vencimento e parte nos lucros! Não é mais do que o que podia esperar um pobre marinheiro como eu?

— Oh, meu filho, sim — disse o velho —, realmente é uma grande felicidade!

— Por isso, quero que, com o primeiro dinheiro que eu ganhar, o senhor compre uma casinha com um jardinzinho em que possa plantar clematites, chagas, madressilvas... Mas o que é isso, meu pai? Parece que desmaia!...

— Paciência, paciência, isto já passa.

E o velho, desfalecendo, caiu para trás.

— Vamos, vamos — disse o moço —, uma gota de vinho, meu pai, há de reanimá-lo. Onde está o vinho?

— Não, obrigado, não procure; não é preciso — disse o velho, desejando reter o filho.

— Sim, é bom, sim, meu pai; diga-me, onde está?

E abriu dois ou três armários.

— É inútil — disse o velho —; já não tenho vinho.

— Como?! Já não tem vinho?! — disse Cullen, empalidecendo e olhando alternadamente para a face pálida e cavada do pai e para o armário vazio. — Como?! Já não tem vinho?... Faltou-lhe dinheiro, meu pai?

— Nada me faltou, uma vez que está aqui — disse o velho.

— Todavia — balbuciou o rapaz, enxugando o suor que lhe inundava a testa —, tinha-lhe deixado duzentos francos, há três meses, quando parti.

— Sim, sim, Edward, é verdade. Tinha-se esquecido, porém, de uma pequena dívida com o vizinho Supertramp **[N: esse é o sobrenome **_**nada maldoso**_** que eu inventei pro James...]**: lembrou-ma ele, dizendo que se eu não a pagasse por você, iria cobrá-la do Sr. Withlock. Assim, com medo de que isso o prejudicasse, eu a paguei...

— Mas — exclamou o filho — eram cento e quarenta francos o que eu devia a Supertramp!...

— Sim — balbuciou o velho.

— E o senhor pagou essa quantia dos duzentos francos que eu lhe havia deixado?

O velho fez com a cabeça um sinal afirmativo.

— De modo que viveu três meses com setenta francos! — exclamou o rapaz.

— Careço de muito pouco!...

— Ah, meu Deus, meu Deus! Perdoe-me, meu pai! — exclamou o rapaz, caindo de joelhos aos pés do bom velho.

— O que faz?

— Oh, dilacerou-me o coração!

— Não falemos mais nisso: chegou — disse o velho, sorrindo —, e agora tudo esqueci, pois estou com você.

— Sim, aqui estou — disse o filho —; aqui estou, com um futuro promissor e algum dinheiro. Pegue, meu pai, e mande buscar depressa alguma coisa!

E despejou sobre a mesa as algibeiras, que continham uma dúzia de moedas de ouro, cinco ou seis escudos de cinco francos e alguns trocados.

Mudou de fisionomia o velho Cullen.

— De quem é isso? — Perguntou.

— É meu, é seu, é nosso!... Tome, compre provisões, amanhã teremos mais.

— Devagar, devagar — disse o velho sorrindo-se —; com a sua licença, hei de servir-me com moderação da sua bolsa; julgariam, se me vissem comprar muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que tinha sido obrigado a esperar que voltasse para comprá-las.

— Faça o que quiser; mas, antes de tudo, meu pai, tome uma criada; não quero que fique só. Tenho café de contrabando e excelente tabaco num pequeno baú no fundo do porão; amanhã eu o trarei... Mas, quieto! Vem alguém aí!

— É Supertramp, que sem dúvida soube da sua chegada, e vem naturalmente dar-lhe as boas-vindas.

— Bem, é um dos que têm boca para dizer uma coisa e coração para pensar outra — murmurou Edward —; isso, porém, não obsta. É um vizinho que outrora nos fez favores; seja bem-vindo.

Com efeito, no momento em que Edward acabava a frase em voz baixa, viu-se aparecer à porta, meio aberta, a cabeça loura e cabeluda de Supertramp. Era um homem dos seus vinte e cinco a vinte e seis anos,; tinha na mão um pedaço de pano, que, como alfaiate, se preparava para coser num casaco que tinha de voltar.

— Oh, já regressou, Edward?! — disse ele, com uma inflexão marselhesa das mais carregadas, e com um longo sorriso, que lhe descobria os dentes alvos como o marfim.

— Como está vendo, vizinho Supertramp; e pronto para servi-lo em tudo quanto lhe for agradável — respondeu Cullen, mal dissimulando a sua frieza com esse oferecimento.

— Obrigado, obrigado; felizmente de nada preciso, e às vezes são os outros que de mim precisam. Cullen fez um movimento.

— Não o digo em atenção a você, rapaz; emprestei-lhe dinheiro, e você me pagou; isto se faz entre vizinhos; estamos quites.

— Nunca se paga àqueles que nos ajudam — disse Cullen —, pois quando já não se lhes deve dinheiro, ainda se lhes deve gratidão.

— Para que falar nisso? O passado, passado; falemos do seu feliz regresso, meu rapaz. Eu tinha ido assim de passeio ao porto, a ver se achava um corte de pano cor de castanha, quando encontrei o amigo Newton.

— "Você, em Marselha?!"

— "Sim, como vê" — disse-me ele.

— "Imaginava-o em Esmirna!..."

— "Podia estar lá, pois chego de lá."

— "E Edward? Onde está o pequeno?"

— "Naturalmente, na casa do pai" — respondeu-me Newton.

Então vim — prosseguiu Supertramp —, para ter o gosto de apertar a mão de um amigo.

— Este bom Supertramp — disse o velho — é tão nosso amigo!...

— Decerto que sou, e estimo-os muito, porque são raros os homens honrados. Parece-me, porém, que volta rico, rapaz — prosseguiu o alfaiate, lançando um olhar de relance para o punhado de ouro e prata que Cullen tinha posto na mesa.

O rapaz reparou naquele raio de cobiça que iluminou os olhos negros do vizinho.

— Oh, meu Deus! — disse negligentemente — esse dinheiro não é meu. Como estava manifestando a meu pai o receio de que, na minha ausência, ele houvesse tido qualquer necessidade, quis tranquilizar-me, e despejou a sua bolsa na mesa. Vamos, meu pai, guarde esse dinheiro, a menos que o amigo Supertramp tenha dele precisão; pois nesse caso está às suas ordens.

— Não, rapaz — disse Supertramp —, não careço de coisa alguma. O ofício dá para o oficial; guarda o dinheiro, guarda-o, pois nunca é de sobra. Sem embargo do que, fico-lhe obrigado pelo seu oferecimento como se dele me utilizasse.

— Era de boa vontade.

— Não duvido. E então, está nas boas graças do Sr. Withlock, maganão?

— O senhor Withlock sempre foi bom para mim.

— Nesse caso, fez muito mal em recusar o jantar.

— Como? Não aceitou o jantar?! — exclamou o velho Cullen — Pois tinha-lhe convidado para jantar?

— Sim, meu pai — tornou Edward, rindo do espanto que causava a seu pai a honra de que fora objeto.

— E por que não aceitou, filho?

— Para estar o quanto antes com meu pai — respondeu o rapaz —; tinha pressa de vê-lo.

— Com isso havia de agastar-se o bom do Sr. Withlock — tornou Supertramp —; e quem quer ser capitão, faz mal em contrariar os patrões.

— Expliquei-lhe a causa da minha recusa — tornou Cullen —, e ele compreendeu-a.

— Oh, é que para ser capitão, cumpre adular um pouco os patrões.

— Espero ser capitão sem isso — respondeu Cullen.

— Melhor, melhor!... Isso há de alegrar todos os seus velhos camaradas, e sei que alguém, lá detrás da cidadela de Saint-Nicolas, não há de ficar muito descontente.

— Tanya? — disse o velho.

— Sim, meu pai, e há de dar-me licença, agora que já o vi, que sei que está bem e que tem tudo quanto lhe é preciso, que vá fazer uma visita aos Catalans.

— Vai, meu filho, vai — disse o velho —, e abençoe-o Deus em sua mulher, como abençoou a mim em meu filho.

— Sua mulher?! — disse Supertramp — Como vamos depressa! Parece-me que ainda o não é.

— Não; mas, segundo todas as probabilidades — respondeu Edward —, não tardará muito que o seja.

— Não importa, não importa — disse Supertramp —; fez bem em se apressar, meu rapaz.

— Por quê?

— Porque Tanya é uma linda moça, e às lindas moças não faltam apaixonados; e ela especialmente os tem às dúzias.

— Sério? — disse Edward com um sorriso que deixava perceber certa inquietação.

— Oh, sim — respondeu Supertramp —, e até bons partidos! Mas bem vê, como vai ser capitão, não será rejeitado.

— O que quer dizer — tornou Cullen, com um sorriso que mal disfarçava sua inquietação — que se eu não fosse capitão...

— Oh, quem sabe?... — disse Supertramp.

— Ora — disse o rapaz —, faço melhor conceito das mulheres em geral, e de Tanya em particular; e estou certo de que, capitão ou não, ser-me-á fiel.

— Melhor, melhor! — disse Supertramp — Bom é, quando se está para casar, ter essa fé. Todavia, acredita-me, rapaz, não perca tempo em ir anunciar-lhe a sua chegada e comunicar-lhe as suas esperanças.

— Já vou — disse Edward.

Abraçou ternamente o pai, cortejou depois Supertramp com a cabeça, e saiu.

Supertramp ficou mais um momento; despediu-se depois do velho Cullen, desceu também, e foi ter com Newton, que o esperava à esquina da Rua Senac.

— E então? — disse Newton — viste-o?

— Acabo de deixá-lo — disse Supertramp.

— E falou-lhe na esperança de ser capitão?

— Fala como se já o fosse.

— Paciência! — disse Newton — Não é bom ser tão apressado.

— Oh, parece que a coisa lhe está prometida pelo Sr. Withlock!

— De modo que está muito satisfeito?

— A ponto de estar insolente. Ofereceu-me os seus serviços como se fosse algum figurão; ofereceu-me dinheiro como um capitalista.

— E rejeitou?

— Decerto, embora pudesse aceitar, pois fui eu quem lhe pôs nas mãos as primeiras moedas de prata que teve; mas agora o Sr. Cullen já não precisa de ninguém, vai ser capitão.

— Ora! — disse Newton — ainda não o é.

— Oxalá que não o fosse — disse Supertramp —; quando não, impossível será falar-lhe.

— Se nós quiséssemos — disse Newton —, ficaria no que é, ou ainda viria a ser menos.

— O que diz?

— Nada, estou falando comigo. Ainda está apaixonado pela bela catalã?

— Como um louco. Foi visitá-la; mas, ou estou enganado, ou há de ter os seus desgostos por ali.

— Explique-se!

— Para quê?

— É talvez mais importante do que lhe parece. Gosta de Cullen?

— Não gosto de gente soberba.

— Pois, então, diga-me o que sabe da catalã.

— Nada sei de positivo; somente vi coisas que me fazem acreditar, como lhe disse, que o futuro capitão terá desgosto no caminho das Vieilles Infirmeries.

— Diga, o que viu?

— Escuta! Vi que todas as vezes que Tanya vem à cidade, acompanha-a um belo, robusto e enérgico catalão de olhos pretos, de pele vermelha, muito trigueiro **[N: pelo que parece isso quer dizer moreno]**, a quem ela chama de "meu primo".

— Deveras?! E julga que o primo a namora?

— Ora, o que pode fazer um rapagão de vinte e um anos com uma linda moça de dezessete?...

— E diz que Cullen foi ao bairro dos Catalans?

— Saiu um pouco antes de mim.

— Se fôssemos para o mesmo lado, poderíamos descansar na Reserva; e, bebendo um copo de vinho de La Malgue, esperaríamos as notícias.

— E quem nos daria as notícias?

— Iremos para a estrada, veremos no rosto de Cullen o que se tiver passado.

— Pois vamos — disse Supertramp; — mas é você quem paga?

— Decerto — respondeu Newton.

E os dois encaminharam-se rapidamente para o lugar indicado. Logo que chegaram, mandaram vir uma garrafa e dois copos.

O Pamphile tinha visto passar Cullen não havia dez minutos.

Certos de que Cullen estava nos Catalans, sentaram-se sob a folhagem que rebentava dos plátanos e dos sicômoros, em cujos ramos um alegre bando de passarinhos cantava em honra de um dos primeiros e mais formosos dias de primavera.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Os Catalans


	3. Os Catalans

Mais um capítulo!

Antes de mais nada, obrigada a ** Dark^_^**, **Bibi **e **Isa Stream** pelas reviews**.  
**[Isa, você ainda não viu nada!]

**

* * *

**

**III. Os Catalans**

A cem passos do lugar em que os dois amigos, de olhos fitos no horizonte e ouvido à escuta saboreavam o vinho espumante da La Malgue, erguia-se, detrás de um morro escalvado, batido pelo sol e pelo vento, a aldeia dos Catalans.

Um dia veio da Espanha uma colônia misteriosa aportar na península em que ainda hoje reside: ninguém sabia da sua origem, e desconhecida era a língua que falava. Um dos chefes, que entendia o provençal, pediu à comuna de Marselha que lhe desse esse promontório nu e árido em que acabava, como os antigos marinheiros, de pôr a seco seus navios. Foi-lhe concedido o que pedia, e daí a três meses, ao redor dos doze ou quinze barcos em que haviam chegado esses ciganos do mar, erguia-se uma aldeiazinha.

Construída de modo singular e pitoresco, meio moura, meio espanhola, é esta a aldeia em que sempre residiram os descendentes desses homens, que falam a língua de seus pais. Há três ou quatro séculos que ali aportaram, e ainda se conservam fiéis a essa pequena península em que caíram como uma nuvem de aves marítimas, sem se confundirem com a população marselhesa, casando-se entre si e conservando os trajes e costumes da mãe-pátria como lhe conservaram a língua.

O leitor vai acompanhar-nos ao longo da única rua desta aldeia, e entrar numa das casas, a que por fora o sol deu o belo colorido de folha seca próprio dos monumentos do país, e a que por dentro, uma mão de cal deu a branquidão, que é o único ornato das pousadas espanholas.

Uma bonita moça, de cabelos louro-avermelhados e olhos aveludados como os da gazela, estava em pé encostada a um tabique, comprimindo entre os dedos delicados uma inocente urze que desfolhava e com as flores da qual ia atapetando o chão; os braços arregaçados até o cotovelo, seus braços, que pareciam modelados pelos da Vênus de Arles, tremiam-lhe febril e impacientemente, e com o pé ágil e bonito, batia no chão de maneira que deixava ver uma perna encantadora, cingida numa meia encarnada de algodão, com quadradinhos cinzentos e azuis.

Ao pé dela, sentado numa cadeira que balançava desordenadamente, encostando os cotovelos em uma velha mesa carunchosa, estava um mocetão de vinte a vinte e dois anos, que a contemplava de uma forma que deixava perceber a inquietação e o despeito; os seus olhos interrogavam, porém o olhar firme e fixo da donzela dominava o seu interlocutor.

— Vamos, Tanya — disse o rapaz —, estamos quase na Páscoa; é o momento próprio para as bodas, responda-me.

— Já cem vezes respondi, Jacob, e é necessário, realmente, ser muito inimigo de si próprio para ainda mais uma vez me interrogar.

— Pois torne ainda a dize-lo, por quem é, repita novamente para que eu possa acreditar; diga-me pela sétima vez que despreza o meu amor, que a sua mãe aprovava; faça-me compreender bem que se diverte com a minha felicidade, que lhe é completamente indiferente a minha vida ou a minha morte. Ah, meu Deus! Meu Deus, Tanya! Sonhar dez anos ser seu esposo e perder essa esperança, que era a única ambição da minha vida!...

— Não fui eu quem o animou nessa esperança — respondeu Tanya —; não tem que expobrar-me, a seu respeito, o menor galanteio; sempre lhe disse: "Amo-o como um irmão; de mim, porém, nada mais exija além desta amizade fraternal, porque o meu coração é de outro." Não foi isto sempre o que lhe disse, Jacob?

— Sim, bem sei, Tanya — respondeu o rapaz —; sim, para comigo, sempre teve o cruel merecimento da franqueza. Mas esquece-se de que entre nós, os catalães, é lei sagrada o casarmos uns com os outros.

— Está enganado, Jacob; não é lei, é somente costume; e peço-lhe que não invoque em seu favor esse costume. Saiu-lhe a sorte para soldado, Jacob; a liberdade que lhe deixam é de mera tolerância; a cada instante pode ser chamado ao serviço; e, em assentando praça, o que faria de mim, de uma pobre moça órfã, miserável, desvalida, possuindo por única fortuna uma cabana quase arruinada, onde existem umas redes velhas, mesquinha herança deixada por meu pai a minha mãe, e por minha mãe a mim? Há um ano que ela morreu, e desde então para cá, Jacob, quase que vivo de caridade pública. Às vezes finge que lhe sou útil para ter o direito de repartir comigo o que pesca; e eu o aceito, porque é filho do irmão de meu pai, por havermos sido criados juntos, e sobretudo porque sei que muito o afligiria se rejeitasse. Bem conheço que o peixe que vou vender, e do qual tiro o dinheiro com que compro o cânhamo que fio, bem conheço, Jacob, que é uma esmola.

— E o que tem isso, Tanya? Por mais pobre e desamparada que esteja, convém-me mais do que a filha do mais opulento negociante de Marselha. A nós, o que é que nos serve? Uma mulher honrada e uma boa dona de casa... Onde encontrarei quem melhor do que a menina possua tais qualidades?

— Jacob — respondeu Tanya movendo a cabeça —, torna-se má dona de casa, e não pode afiançar que será honrada, a mulher que ama outro homem além do seu marido. Contente-se com a minha amizade, porque, repito, é a única coisa que lhe posso oferecer, e eu só prometo o que creio poder cumprir.

— Sim, entendo — disse Jacob —; suporta com paciência a sua miséria; assusta-a, porém, a minha. Pois bem, Tanya, amado por você, buscarei fortuna; o seu amor proteger-me-á e tornar-me-ei rico. Posso dar desenvolvimento ao negócio da pesca, posso entrar como caixeiro em qualquer loja, e até posso chegar a ser negociante!

— Nada disso pode tentar, Jacob; é soldado, e se aqui está nos Catalans, é porque não há guerra. Continue a ser pescador, e não fantasie sonhos que lhe fariam parecer ainda mais terrível a realidade: contente-se simplesmente com a minha amizade, já que outra coisa não lhe posso dar.

— Tem razão, Tanya; serei marinheiro; em vez do traje de nossos pais, que lhe desagrada, terei um chapéu de oleado, camisa de riscado e camisola azul com âncoras nos botões; não é assim que deve trajar quem quiser agrada-la?

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Tanya, lançando-lhe um olhar arrogante; — O que quer dizer? Não o entendo.

— Quero dizer, Tanya, que se você se mostra tão dura e tão cruel comigo é porque espera por alguém assim vestido; mas esse que espera talvez seja inconstante, e se não o for, o mar o fará ser.

— Jacob — exclamou a donzela —, julgava-o bom, e enganei-me. É um perverso todo aquele que em auxílio do ciúme implora a cólera de Deus! É exato, não devo ocultar, amo esse de quem fala; e se não voltar, em vez de acusa-lo da inconstância que invocou, direi que morreu me amando.

O moço catalão gesticulou uma ameaça.

— Entendo-o, Jacob. Quer ir provoca-lo, cruzar a sua faca catalã contra o seu punhal? Que pode lucrar com isso? Perderá a minha amizade se ficar vencido; ou verá transformar-se em ódio essa mesma amizade se ficar vencedor. Acredite-me; ir desafiar um homem não é bom meio de agradar à mulher que a ele ama. Não, Jacob, não há se assim ceder aos seus maus pensamentos; não me podendo ter por mulher, contentar-se-á em ter-me por amiga e por irmã. Além do que — acrescentou com os olhos arrasados de lágrimas — espere, espere, Jacob; ainda há pouco disse: o mar é pérfido, e já vão quatro meses que ele partiu; nesses quatro meses quantas tempestades não contei!

Jacob ficou impassível; não procurou enxugar as lágrimas que caíam pelas faces de Tanya; e, no entanto, por cada uma dessas lágrimas teria dado um copo do seu sangue; corriam, porém, por outro aquelas lágrimas.

Levantou-se, deu uma volta pela cabana e parou diante fé Tanya, com olhar ameaçador e as mãos convulsamente fechadas.

— Vamos, Tanya, pela última vez responda: está deveras decidida?

— Amo Edward Cullen — disse friamente a donzela —; e ninguém, a não der Edward, será meu marido.

— E há de sempre amá-lo?

— Enquanto for viva.

Jacob abaixou a cabeça como um homem desanimado, soltou depois um suspiro que parecia um gemido; mas levantando de súbito a fronte, disse com os dentes apertados e as ventas abertas:

— E se tiver morrido?

— Morrerei eu também.

— E se a esquecer?

— Tanya! — gritou fora da casa uma voz alegre —; Tanya!

— Ah — exclamou a donzela corando de alegria e pulando de amor —, bem vê que me não esqueceu, ei-lo que chega!

E correu para a porta, que abriu exclamando:

— Edward, meu Edward, aqui me tem!

Jacob, pálido e trêmulo, recuou como um caminhante à vista de uma cobra, e, encostando-se à cadeira, deixou-se cair. Edward e Tanya abraçaram-se.

O sol abrasador de Marselha, que entrava pela porta que estava aberta, dava-lhes de frente.

A princípio nada viram do que os cercava; uma imensa ventura isolava-os do mundo e só se falavam com essas palavras entrecortadas que são impulsos de uma alegria tão viva que mais parecem ser a expressão da dor.

De repente, Edward distinguiu o vulto sombrio de Jacob, que na escuridão se destacava, pálido e ameaçador; o jovem catalão, por um impulso inconsciente, segurava a faca que trazia à cinta.

— Oh, perdão — disse Cullen franzindo a fisionomia —, não tinha reparado que éramos três!

E depois, voltando-se para Tanya:

— Quem é este senhor?

— Este senhor há de ser o seu maior amigo, Cullen, porque é meu amigo, é meu primo, é meu irmão, é Jacob; o homem a quem depois de você, Edward, eu mais estimo.

— Oh, é verdade! — disse Edward, e sem largar Tanya, cujas mãos apertava numa das suas, estendeu afavelmente a outra para o catalão.

Jacob, porém, não correspondeu a este gesto de amizade, ficou mudo e imóvel como uma estátua. Então, Edward fitou um olhar investigador em Tanya, comovida e trêmula, e em Jacob, taciturno e ameaçador. Bastou-lhe esse olhar para inteirá-lo de tudo; a cólera subiu-lhe às faces.

— Não viria tão apressado a sua casa, Tanya, se soubesse que encontrava um inimigo.

— Um inimigo! — exclamou Tanya, dirigindo ao primo um olhar encolerizado —; um inimigo em minha casa, diz você, Edward! Se tal sucedesse, dava-lhe o braço e iria consigo para Marselha, deixando esta casa para nunca mais aqui voltar.

Os olhos de Edward inflamaram-se.

— E se lhe acontecesse alguma desgraça, meu Edward — prosseguiu a donzela com uma fleuma implacável que provava a Jacob que havia lido até o mais recôndito do seu sinistro pensamento —; se lhe acontecesse alguma desgraça, subiria ao cabo de Morgion e atirar-me-ia aos rochedos de cabeça para baixo.

Jacob ficou horrivelmente pálido.

— Engana-se, porém, Edward, aqui não tem inimigos; aqui só está Jacob, meu irmão, o qual vai apertar-lhe a mão como a um amigo dedicado.

Assim falando, Tanya fitou imperioso olhar no catalão, que, como fascinado, se chegou lentamente para Edward e estendeu-lhe a mão. Aquele ódio, qual onda impotente, embora furiosa, vinha quebrar-se de encontro ao predomínio que nele exercia essa mulher. Apenas, porém, tocou a mão de Edward, sentiu que tinha feito o mais que lhe era possível, e saiu de casa precipitadamente.

— Oh! — exclamou correndo como um louco, e metendo as mãos entre os cabelos. — Oh, quem me livrará deste homem? Ai de mim! Ai de mim!

— Ó catalão! Ó Jacob! Para onde vai, correndo assim? — disse-lhe uma voz.

O rapaz parou de repente, olhou ao redor de si, e viu Supertramp à mesa com Newton, debaixo de um caramanchão.

— Que pressa! Porque não se achega? — disse Supertramp —; pois tão urgente será o negócio que não possa dar os bons-dias aos amigos?

— Ainda mesmo, quando tem diante de si uma garrafa quase cheia — acrescentou Newton.

Jacob olhou para os dois homens com ar estúpido e não respondeu.

— Parece que vem corrido — disse Newton, tocando com o joelho no de Supertramp —; ter-nos-íamos enganado, e ao contrário do que prevíamos triunfaria o Cullen?

— Vamos ver — disse Supertramp; e voltando-se para o catalão: — Então, camarada, que resolve?

Jacob enxugou o suor que lhe corria pela testa e entrou devagar no caramanchão, cuja sombra lhe deu tal ou qual sossego aos sentidos e a frescura algum bem-estar ao corpo enfraquecido.

— Bons-dias; chamaram-me, não é verdade?

E, em vez de sentar-se, deixou-se cair num dos bancos que cercavam a mesa.

— Chamei-o porque ia correndo como um louco, e receei que fosse atirar-se ao mar — disse rindo Supertramp. — Com os diabos! Quando se tem amigos, não é só para lhes oferecer um copo de vinho, é também para não deixa-los beber três ou quatro canadas de água.

Jacob soltou um gemido que mais parecia um soluço, e deixou cair a cabeça nos braços, que tinha cruzados sobre a mesa.

— Quer que lhe diga, Jacob? — tornou Supertramp, encetando a conversação com essa grosseria brutalidade da gente do povo, a que a curiosidade faz esquecer toda a diplomacia — tem cara de um amante derrotado.

E acompanhou este gracejo com uma estridente gargalhada.

— Isso sim! — Disse Newton — um mocetão como este não é infeliz com os amores; está zombando, Supertramp.

— Não? — disse este — escuta então como ele suspira. Vamos, vamos, Jacob — disse Supertramp —, levanta o focinho e responde-nos. Não é bonito não responder aos que são nossos amigos, quando perguntam pela nossa saúde.

— Vou bem de saúde — respondeu Jacob, apertando raivosamente as próprias mãos e sem levantar a cabeça.

— Ah, está vendo, Newton? — disse Supertramp, piscando o olho ao amigo; — a história é esta: Jacob, que aqui vê, e que é um bom e honrado catalão, um dos melhores pescadores de Marselha, está apaixonado por uma linda moça que se chama Tanya; mas , infelizmente, parece que a tal bonita moça é namorada do imediato do _Faraó_, e como o navio entrou hoje, hem... entende?

— Não entendo — respondeu Newton.

— O pobre Jacob foi mandado passear — acrescentou Supertramp.

— E depois? O que tem você com isso? — disse Jacob, levantando a cabeça e olhando para Supertramp como quem procura alguém com quem desabafar. — Tanya não tem ninguém a quem dar satisfações, pode amar quem quiser.

— Oh, então se pensa dessa forma, o caso é outro; tomava-o por um catalão, e tinham-me dito que os catalães não eram homens que se deixassem suplantar por um rival; e disseram-me, igualmente, que você era terrível na vingança.

Jacob sorriu pesarosamente, e disse:

— Um namorado nunca é terrível.

— Pobre rapaz! — replicou Newton mostrando-se intimamente compadecido — o que quer? Não esperava que Cullen voltasse tão de repente; talvez o supusesse morto, ou infiel, quem sabe? Estas coisas sentem-se muito mais quando são inesperadas.

— Oh, em todo caso... — disse Supertramp, que bebia enquanto falava, e em quem o vinho fortíssimo de La Malgue começava a produzir os seus resultados — em todo o caso Jacob não é o único que se vê contrariado com a chegada de Cullen; não é assim, Supertramp?

— Sim, é verdade, e quase que ouso dizer que isso lhe há de ser funesto.

— Não faz mal — continuou Supertramp deitando vinho num copo para Jacob, e enchendo pela oitava ou décima vez o que tinha diante de si, enquanto Newton mal tocava no seu. — Entretanto, vai ele casando com Tanya, a formosa Tanya; é essa a sua intenção.

E Newton envolvia com penetrante olhar o rapaz, em cujo coração caíam como chumbo derretido as palavras de Supertramp.

— E quando é o casamento? — perguntou.

— Oh, ainda não está decidido! — disse Jacob.

— Não, mas há de efetuar-se — acrescentou Supertramp — tão certo como vir Cullen a ser capitão do _Faraó_, não acha, Newton?

Newton estremeceu com este golpe inesperado e voltou-se para Supertramp, cujo rosto também examinou para ver se o golpe fora premeditado. Nesse rosto, que a embriaguez ia tornando alvar, só leu a inveja.

— Pois bem! — disse, enchendo os copos — bebamos pelo capitão Edward Cullen, marido da bela catalã.

Supertramp levou com a mão pesada o copo à boca e virou-o de um trago; Jacob pegou no seu e atirou-o ao chão.

— Ah, ah, ah — disse Supertramp —; o que é que ali vejo, ali no morro, na direção dos Catalans? Olha, Jacob, você que vê melhor do que eu; estou com a vista embaçada; saibam que o vinho atraiçoa a gente... Parecem dois amantes, andando ao lado um do outro, de mãos dadas. Deus me perdoa! Nem suspeitam que os estamos vendo, e lá se abraçam.

Newton não perdia uma só das angústias de Jacob, cujo rosto se descompunha a olhos vistos.

— Conhece-os, Sr. Jacob? — disse.

— Sim — respondeu ele com voz abafada —, é o Sr. Edward e a menina Tanya.

— Está vendo! — disse supertramp; — e eu que não os conhecia! Olá, Cullen! Olá, moça bonita! Aproximem-se e digam-nos quando é o casamento; porque o Sr. Jacob teima em não querer dizer!

— Cale-se! — disse Newton, fingindo querer segurar Supertramp, que, com a tenacidade dos embriagados, inclinava o corpo para fora do caramanchão. — Olhe, não caia, sente-se, e deixe os namorados amarem-se à vontade. Olhe para o Sr. Jacob e siga-lhe o exemplo: vê como está sossegado.

Talvez Jacob, incitado, espicaçado por Newton como touro pelos capinhas, se resolvesse a arremeter, porque já estava em pé e como que se agachava para saltar sobre o rival; porém, Tanya ergueu a linda cabeça, risonha e encantadora, e seu límpido olhar confundiu o pescador. Lembrou-se então da ameaça que ela fizera de morrer, se morresse Edward, e caiu desalentado no banco.

Newton olhou sucessivamente para esses dois homens, um embrutecido pelo vinho, outro dominado pelo amor.

— Nada conseguirei destes patetas — disse a meia-voz —, e está-me parecendo que me encontro aqui entre um bêbado e um covarde. Aqui está um invejoso que se embebeda com vinho, em vez de se embriagar com ódio; ali um toleirão a quem roubam a amante nas suas próprias barbas e que se contenta em chorar e gemer como uma criança; tendo uns olhos tão brilhantes como os dos espanhóis, dos calabreses ou dos sicilianos, que tão bem sabem vingar-se, e um punho capaz de rebentar a cabeça de um touro, como o faria a maça de um magarefe.. Decididamente o destino de Edward vence; casará com aquela bonita moça, será capitão, e escarnecerá de nós a não ser que... — um lívido sorriso assomou aos lábios de Newton — eu me meta neste negócio.

— Olá! — continuava a gritar Supertramp, meio levantado e com as mãos na mesa —; olá, Edward, não vê os amigos? Ou já está tão soberbo que não lhes fala?

— Não, meu querido Supertramp — respondeu Cullen —, não estou soberbo; estou feliz, e a felicidade cega, segundo creio, ainda mais do que a soberba.

— Ainda bem, isso é que é falar — disse Supertramp —; ah, bons-dias, Srª. Cullen!

Tanya cumprimentou-o com seriedade.

—Ainda não me chamo assim; e na minha terra é de mau agouro, segundo dizem, das às moças o nome dos noivos antes de se casarem: peço-lhe que me chame Tanya.

— Devemos desculpar o nosso bom vizinho Supertramp — disse Cullen; — foi simplesmente um pequeno engano.

— Pelo que vejo, o casamento há de ser breve, Sr. Cullen? — disse Newton, cumprimentando.

— O mais breve possível, Sr. Newton: hoje realizar-se-á o contrato na casa de meu pai; e amanhã ou depois, o mais tardar, o jantar de bodas, aqui na Reserva. Conto com a presença dos amigos, o que quer dizer que está convidado, Sr. Newton, assim como você também, Supertramp.

— E Jacob? — disse Supertramp, dando a custo uma risada; — Jacob também será convidado?

— O irmão de minha mulher é meu irmão — disse Edward —; Tanya e eu vê-lo-íamos com profundo desgosto afastar-se de nós em tal momento.

Jacob abriu a boca para responder; a voz, porém, sumiu-se na garganta, e não pôde articular uma palavra.

— Hoje o contrato, amanhã ou depois as bodas... isso é que é andar depressa, capitão.

— Newton, dir-lhe-ei o mesmo que Tanya respondeu agora a Supertramp — tornou Edward, sorrindo-se; — não me dê um título que ainda não me pertence, seria isso de mau agouro.

— Perdão — respondeu Newton —; dizia-lhe simplesmente que me parece muito apressado; que diabo, temos tempo: o _Faraó_ não parte senão daqui a três meses!

— Sempre há pressa de gozar a felicidade; porque quem tem sofrido durante muito tempo, custa-lhe com dificuldade acreditar na ventura. Não é, porém, somente o egoísmo que me apressa, tenho de ir a Paris.

— Deveras! E é a primeira vez que vai a Paris, Cullen?

— Sim.

— Tem lá o que fazer?

— Não por negócios meus; porém, tenho que cumprir a última ordem do nosso pobre capitão Waylon; e sabe, Newton, que são coisas sagradas. Fique descansado, só me demorarei o tempo preciso para ir e voltar.

— Sim, sim, entendo — disse em voz alta Newton.

E depois, em tom mais baixo:

— Vai a Paris entregar a carta que o marechal lhe deu. Oh, essa carta inspira-me uma idéia, uma excelente idéia! Ah, Cullen, meu amiguinho, ainda não está na cabeça do rol de matrícula do _Faraó_!

Voltando-se depois para Edward, que já se retirava:

— Boa viagem! — gritou.

— Obrigado — respondeu Cullen, voltando a cabeça e acompanhando este movimento com um gesto de amizade.

Depois, os dois amantes seguiram o seu caminho tranqüilos e alegres, como dois anjos que sobem ao céu.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** A traição

"_A ausência separa tanto como a morte: suponha que havia entre Edward e Tanya as muralhas de uma prisão; não seria o mesmo que se houvesse a laje de uma sepultura?_"


	4. A traição

Heyy... aí está mais um capítulo!

Eu pretendia dizer outras coisas nessa nota, mas vou adiá-las em respeito a uma norícia que recebi essa semana... estava eu lendo fics, quando vejo um aviso de que uma tradução foi cancelada, e o motivo do cancelamento é que a autora da original, infelizmente, tinha falecido. O que me deixou mais chocada foi saber quem era a tal autora, era a Daddy's Little Cannibal, que tem mais de 40 fics, e grande parte dekas traduzidas pra uns três idiomas. Fiquei triste com a partida dela.

* * *

**IV — A traição**

Newton acompanhou com os olhos Edward e Tanya até que desapareceram encobertos por uma das esquinas do forte de Saint-Nicolas; e voltando-se depois, viu Jacob que se tinha deixado cair na cadeira, pálido e trêmulo, enquanto que Supertramp balbuciava uma canção báquica.

— Então, meu caro senhor — disse Newton a Jacob —, aí temos um casamento que me não parece ser do agrado de todos.

— Amim desespera-me — disse Jacob.

— Ama Tanya?

— Adorava-a.

— Há muito tempo?

— Desde que a conheço, sempre a amei.

— E fica aí a arrancar os cabelos em vez de procurar o remédio? Com os diabos, não supunha que a gente de sua raça procedesse assim!

— O que hei de fazer? — perguntou Jacob.

— Eu sei lá! O que tenho eu por acaso com isso? Estou como o senhor apaixonado pela menina Tanya? Procurai, diz o Evangelho, e achareis.

— Já tinha achado.

— O quê?

— Queria apunhalar o homem, porém a mulher disse-me que, se acontecesse alguma desgraça ao seu noivo, matar-se-ia.

— Oh, são coisas que se dizem, mas não se fazem!

— Não conhece Tanya; ela cumpre o que promete.

— Pateta! — disse consigo Newton; — que me importa que ela morra contanto que Cullen não seja capitão?

— Eu prefiro morrer — prosseguiu Jacob com inabalável resolução — a que morra Tanya.

— Isso é que é amor! — disse Supertramp com voz cada vez mais avinhada; — isso é que é, ou eu não entendo da poda.

— Vejamos — disse Newton —, você parece-me um bom rapaz, e creia que desejava ser-lhe útil, mas...

— Sim — disse Supertramp —, vejamos.

— Meu caro — disse Newton —, já está muito bêbado; acabe a garrafa, para ficar como um cacho. Beba e não se importe com o que fazemos; pois para isso seria preciso que estivesse em seu juízo.

— Eu, bêbado? — disse Supertramp — essa é boa! Ainda posso dar cabo de quatro de suas garrafas, que não são maiores do que frascos de água-de-colônia. Pamphile, mais vinho!

E para demonstrar a sua proposição, Supertramp bateu com o copo na mesa.

— Dizia o senhor... — tornou Jacob, esperando com avidez o seguimento da frase que ficara suspensa.

— O que lhe dizia? Já me não lembro, o borrachão do Supertramp fez-me perder o fio das idéias. — Bêbado, embora; pior para os que temem o vinho: esses é que têm algum mau pensamento, e receiam que o vinho o arranque do coração.

E Supertramp desatou a recitar os versos de uma cantiga, então muito em voga:

_todos os malvados bebem água,_

_é bem provado pelo dilúvio_

— O senhor dizia — tornou Jacob — que desejava valer-me; mas acrescentava...

— Sim; mas acrescentava eu... para lhe valer basta que Cullen não se case com aquela que você ama, e o casamento parece-me que pode falhar, sem que Cullen morra.

— Só a morte os separará — disse Jacob.

— O amigo raciocina mal — disse Supertramp — e aqui está Newton que é um finório, um maganão, um astucioso que vai provar-lhe que está enganado. Convence-o, Newton, olha que fiquei por você; diz-lhe que não é preciso que morra Cullen; além de que seria triste que morresse; Cullen é bom rapaz, gosto dele. A sua saúde, Cullen!

Jacob levantou-se impaciente.

— Deixe-o falar — replicou Newton, segurando o pescador; — apesar de bêbado como está, o que ele disse não é um grande disparate. A ausência separa tanto como a morte: suponha que havia entre Edward e Tanya as muralhas de uma prisão; não seria o mesmo que se houvesse a laje de uma sepultura?

— Sim; mas sai-se da cadeia — disse Supertramp, que com uns restos de inteligência ia seguindo a conversação —; e quando se consegue sair da gaiola, e se chama Edward Cullen, vingamo-nos.

— O que importa? — disse Jacob.

— E demais — tornou Supertramp —, por que motivo iria Cullen para a cadeia? Não furtou, nem roubou, nem matou.

— Cale-se! — disse Newton.

— Não quero calar-me — disse Supertramp —; quero que me digam por que é que hão de levar Cullen para a cadeia. Eu gosto de Cullen; à sua saúde, Cullen!

E bebeu outro copo de vinho.

Newton conheceu nos olhos vidrados do alfaiate os progressos da embriaguez, e voltando-se para Jacob:

— Então, compreende que não é preciso matá-lo?

— Não, decerto, se, como dizia há pouco, houvesse meio de prendê-lo; porém esse meio...

— Procurando bem, pode ser que se ache... — disse Newton. Mas por que diabos estou eu a me meter nisto?! É alguma coisa que me diga respeito?

— Não sei se tem alguma coisa com isso — disse Jacó, agarrando-lhe o braço —; sei só que tem algum motivo particular de ódio contra Cullen. Quem odeia não se engana com os sentimentos dos outros.

— Eu, odiar Cullen? Juro que não. Vi-o pesaroso e afligiu-me o seu desgosto. Como, porém, julga que obro por motivos particulares, adeus, meu caro amigo, arranje-se como puder.

E Newton fez menção de se levantar.

— Ainda não — disse Jacob, segurando-o — fique! No final das contas, pouco me importa que queira mal ou não a Cullen; odeio-o eu, bem alto o confesso. Ache o meio, eu o executarei, contanto que não haja morte, porque Tanya disse que se mataria, se matassem Cullen.

Supertramp, que tinha deixado cair a cabeça na mesa, endireitou-se e contemplando Jacob e Newton com um olhar carregado e estúpido, disse:

— Matar Cullen!... Quem fala aqui em matar Cullen? Não quero que o matem; é meu amigo... Ofereceu-me esta manhã emprestar-me o seu dinheiro, como já lhe emprestei o meu... Não quero que matem Cullen!

— E quem fala aqui em matar, pateta? — prosseguiu Newton. Estamos tratando de uma simples brincadeira: vamos, beba à saúde dele. — E, enchendo-lhe o copo, acrescentou: — Deixe-nos sossegados.

— Sim, sim, à saúde de Cullen! — disse Supertramp vazando o copo — À sua saúde! À sua saúde!

— Mas, o meio? ... O meio? — disse Jacob.

— Ainda não o achou?

— Não; isso é consigo.

— É verdade — tornou Newton —, os franceses têm sobre os espanhóis essa superioridade: os espanhóis refletem, e os franceses inventam.

— Pois invente — disse Jacob, com impaciência.

— Tragam papel, pena e tinta! — gritou Newton.

— Papel, pena e tinha! — exclamou Jacob.

—Sim; sou guarda-livros, são esses os meus instrumentos, e sem eles nada sei fazer.

— Aqui tem — disse o criado, trazendo o que fora pedido.

— Quando penso — disse Supertramp, deixando cair a mão no papel — que aqui está quanto basta para matar um homem com maior certeza do que se o esperassem no meio de um bosque para assassiná-lo!... Sempre tive mais medo de uma pena, de um frasco de tinta e de uma folha de papel, do que de uma espada ou de uma pistola.

— O maganão não está tão bêbado como parece — disse Newton. — Deite-lhe mais vinho, Jacob.

Jacob encheu o copo de Supertramp, e este, como verdadeiro bebedor, levantou a mão de cima do papel e levou-a ao copo. O catalão acompanhou o movimento até que Supertramp, quase vencido por esse novo ataque, tornasse a pôr, ou antes, deixasse cair o copo na mesa.

— Prossigamos — disse o catalão, vendo que os restos da razão de Supertramp iam desaparecendo depois deste último copo de vinho.

— Dizia — continuou Newton — que se depois de uma viagem como a que acaba de fazer Cullen, e na qual tocou em Nápoles e na ilha de Elba, alguém o denunciasse ao procurador régio como agente bonapartista...

— Denunciá-lo-ei eu! — disse com vivacidade o pescador.

— Sim;mas então fá-lo-ão assinar tal declaração, e hão de acareá-lo com o denunciado. Eu bem sei que lhe posso fornecer os meios para sustentar a acusação. Porém, Cullen não ficará eternamente preso; mais dia menos dia, sai da cadeia, e nesse dia ai de quem o houver denunciado!

— O que mais desejo é que tenha de entender-se comigo.

— Sim, e Tanya! Tanya, que o abominará se tiver a desgraça de arranhar a pele do seu muito amado Edward!

— É exato — disse Jacob.

— Não, não — respondeu Newton —, se se decidisse semelhante coisa, então melhor seria pegar simplesmente, como eu faço, nesta pena, molhá-la na tinta e escrever com a mão esquerda, para a letra não ser reconhecida, a seguinte denunciazinha, assim redigida.

E Newton, juntando o conselho ao exemplo, escreveu com a mão esquerda, e com letra que nenhuma semelhança tinha com a sua, as seguintes linhas que apresentou a Jacob e que este leu a meia voz:

_O Senhor Procurador Régio é avisado por um amigo da religião e do trono, que Edward Cullen, imediato do _Faraó_, chegado esta manhã de Esmirna, depois de ter tocado em Nápoles e em Porto-Ferrajo, foi encarregado por Murat de uma carta para o usurpador, e, por este, de outra para o centro bonapartista de Paris. Ter-se-á, prendendo-o, a prova do crime, porque encontrarão a carta; se a não tiver consigo, há de estar ou na casa do pai, ou na sua cabine a bordo do _Faraó.

— Deste modo — continuou Newton — a sua vingança não seria mal pensada, porque nunca o poderiam acusar: tudo caminhará por si mesmo; só falta dobrar a carta, como eu faço, e pôr-lhe no sobrescrito: "Ao Senhor Procurador Régio"; e tudo ficará pronto.

E Newton escreveu, brincando, o sobrescrito.

— Sim, tudo ficaria pronto — exclamou Supertramp, que, com o último esforço de inteligência, acompanhara a leitura, e compreendia, por instinto, as desgraças que podiam ser causadas por esta denúncia —; sim, tudo ficaria pronto; e completar-se-ia assim a maior das infâmias.

E estendeu o braço para pegar na carta.

— Também — disse Newton, pondo-a longe do alcance da mão dele — o que digo e o que faço é uma pura brincadeira; seria o primeiro a sentir, se acontecesse alguma coisa ao bom do Cullen, e olha... — pegou então na carta, amarrotou-a e atirou com ela para um canto.

— Contudo — disse Supertramp —, Cullen é meu amigo, não quero que lhe façam mal.

— E quem é que lhe quer fazer mal? Nem eu, nem Jacob — disse Newton, levantando-se e olhando para o pescador, que ficara sentado, mas cujo olhar não se desviava do papel atirado a um canto.

— Nesse caso — tornou Supertramp —, dêem-me vinho: quero beber à saúde de Edward e da bela Tanya!

— Já bebeu mais d que deveria, borrachão — disse Newton —; e se continua, terá de deitar-se aqui por não poder suster-se em pé.

— Eu! — disse Supertramp, levantando-se, com a impertinência de bêbado: — Eu não me poder ter em pé! Aposto que subo a torre de Accoules e sem sequer balançar!

— Pois sim — disse Newton. —; apostamos amanhã. Hoje, já é tempo de nos irmos embora. Dá cá o braço, vamos para a cidade.

— Vamo-nos — disse Supertramp —; mas não preciso para isso do seu braço. Não vem, Jacob? Volta conosco para Marselha?

— Não — disse Jacob —; volto para os Catalans.

— Faz mal; vem conosco para Marselha, vem.

— Nada tenho que fazer em Marselha, por isso não vou lá.

— O que é que disse? Não quer companhia, meu rapaz? Bem, como entender! Liberdade para todos. Vamos, Newton, e deixemos esse senhor voltar para os Catalans, já que assim o quer. — Newton aproveitou este momento de boa vontade de Supertramp para arrastá-lo para os lados de Marselha; mas,para deixar a Jacob um caminho mais curto e mais fácil, em vez de ir pelo cais de Rive-Neuve, voltou pela Porta Saint-Victor. Supertramp acompanhou-o cambaleando, agarrado a seu braço. Mal dera uns vinte passos, quando Newton, voltando-se, viu Jacob correr para o local em que estava o papel, guardá-lo na algibeira, e logo saindo do caramanchão, caminhar para os lados do Pillon.

— E esta! O que ele faz? — disse Supertramp —; mentiu-nos; disse que ia para os Catalans, e vai para a cidade. Oh! Jacob, olha que se engana, meu rapaz!

— Está com a vista perturbada — disse Newton. — Ele vai direitinho para o lado das Vieilles Infirmeries.

— Sim! — disse Supertramp —; pois teria jurado que tinha voltado para a direita. Decididamente, o vinho é um traidor.

— Vamos, vamos — disse consigo Newton — , julgo que a coisa vai agora a bom caminho; deixemo-la ir indo.

* * *

É isso aó, por hoje é dó, pessoal.

Semana que vem, provavelmente na quarta, postarei o próximo.


	5. As bodas

Por favor, me desculpem pela demora!! Tô numa correria danada, providencioando documentos e fazendo exames de admissão [é, eu passei num concurso público! \o/]  
Respondendo a uma pergunta: A Bella vai aparecer, sim, mas ainda demora um pouco. Ela aparece depois de o Edward ter saído da prisão.

* * *

**V — As bodas**

O dia seguinte estava delicioso; o sol surgiu puro e brilhante, e os primeiros raios de cor purpúrea matizaram com os seus rubis as extremidades espumosas das ondas. O jantar fora preparado no primeiro andar da própria Reserva, onde existia o caramanchão que já conhecemos. Era uma vasta sala a que davam luz cinco ou seis janelas, por cima de cada uma das quais (explique esse fenômeno quem puder!) estava escrito o nome de uma das grandes cidades da França; uma varanda de madeira, como o resto do edifício, prolongava-se ao correr das janelas.

Embora só ao meio-dia devesse começar o banquete, já desde as onze horas estava a varanda coberta de convivas, que passeavam impacientemente. Eram os marinheiros mais considerados do _Faraó_ e alguns soldados amigos de Cullen. Todos, para honrarem os noivos, tinham trazido os seus trajes mais garridos. Entre os convidados corria o boato de que os proprietários do _Faraó_ deviam honrar com a sua presença as bodas do imediato. Era, porém, tamanha a honra, que ninguém se atrevia a acreditá-la. Mas Newton, que chegou em companhia de Supertramp, confirmou a notícia, porque pela manhã tinha estado com o próprio Sr. Withlock, que lhe dissera que viria jantar na Reserva.

Com efeito, um momento depois, entrava na sala o Sr. Withlock, que foi saudado pelos marinheiros do _Faraó_ com uma unânime exclamação de aplauso. A presença do negociante era para eles a confirmação do boato que já corria de que Cullen seria nomeado capitão; e como Edward era muito estimado a bordo, estes honrados homens agradeciam assim ao negociante o estar uma vez, por acaso, a sua escolha de harmonia com os seus desejos.

Apenas entrou o Sr. Withlock, incumbiram Newton e Supertramp de irem procurar o noivo, para lhe anunciarem a chegada da ilustre personagem, cuja presença já havia produzido tão viva sensação, e dizer-lhe que se apressasse. Newton e Supertramp partiram quase a correr; mal, porém, haviam dado cem passos, avistaram, na altura do depósito da pólvora, um grupo de pessoas.

O grupo compunha-se de quatro moças, amigas de Tanya e também catalãs, que acompanhavam a noiva, a quem Edward dava o braço. Ao lado dela vinha o pai de Cullen, e atrás, Jacob, sorrindo sinistramente, o que nem Edward nem Tanya notaram, tão satisfeitos que só se viam a si próprios e a esse belo céu que os abençoava.

Newton e Supertramp desempenharam-se de embaixada, e, depois de com toda a cordialidade haverem trocado um aperto de mão com Edward, Newton foi colocar-se ao pé de Jacob, e Supertramp ao lado de Cullen, pai, alvo de todas as atenções. O velho estava vestido com a sua bela casaca de seda, ornada de grandes botões de aço facetados. As pernas, finas mas nervosas, espanejavam-se numas magníficas meias estampadas de algodão, que a uma légua de distância cheiravam a contrabando inglês. Do chapéu de três bicos pendia um imenso laço de fitas brancas e azuis; enfim, apoiava-se numa bengala torcida formando uma espiral. Parecia um desses peralvilhos que el 1796 de pavoneavam nos jardins reabertos do Louvre e das Tuileries.

Ao pé dele, como dissemos, havia-se colocado Supertramp, que, com a esperança de um bom jantar, se conciliara com os Cullen; Supertramp, em cuja memória mal ficara uma incerta recordação do que na véspera ocorrera, como ao acordar pela manhã acharmos no espírito a sombra do sonho que tivemos enquanto dormimos. Ao chegar-se para Jacob, Newton lançou um penetrante olhar para o amante logrado; e este, atrás dos noivos, perfeitamente esquecido por Tanya, que, entregue ao delicioso e juvenil egoísmo do amor, só tinha olhos para Edward, ora se mostrava enfiado, ora se tornava vermelho, por súbitos assomas que desapareciam, para dar lugar a uma palidez sempre crescente. De vez em quando olhava para o lado de Marselha, e então um tremor nervoso e involuntário lhe sacudia os membros, como se esperasse, ou pelo menos previsse, algum grande acontecimento.

Cullen trajava com severa simplicidade: pertencente à marinha mercante, trazia uma casaca que dava seus ares de farda militar, e o seu belo semblante, realçado pela beleza e alegria de sua noiva, cada vez se tornava mais gentil. Tanya era formosa como uma dessas gregas de Chipre, de olhos de ébano e lábios de coral. Caminhava com esse voluptuoso e livre andar das arlesianas e das andaluzas. Uma donzela da cidade teria talvez procurado encobrira sua alegria debaixo de um véu, ou pelo menos sob o veludo de suas pálpebras; não acontecia, porém, outro tanto a Tanya: sorria-se e olhava para quantos a rodeavam, e o seu olhar e o seu sorriso diziam, tão francamente como o podem dizer estas palavras: "Se são meus amigos, alegrem-se comigo, porque realmente sou felicíssima".

Logo que os noivos e sua comitiva foram avistados da Reserva, o Sr. Withlock desceu, e foi a seu encontro acompanhado pelos marinheiros e soldados com quem ficara a e a quem renovara a promessa de que Cullen sucederia o capitão Waylon. Vendo-o chegar, Edward deixou o braço da noiva e confiou-o aos Sr. Withlock. O negociante e a noiva deram então o exemplo, subindo a escada de madeira, que leva à sala onde estava disposto o jantar, e que por alguns minutos vergou sob o peso os passos dos convivas.

— Meu pai — disse Tanya, parando no meio da mesa —, fique à minha direita, e à minha esquerda porei aquele que me serviu de irmão — acrescentou, com uma meiguice que penetrou até o mais íntimo do coração de Jacob, como uma punhalada. Os lábios fizeram-se brancos, e debaixo da cor trigueira de seu rosto varonil pôde ver-se mais uma vez desaparecer o sangue para afluir ao coração. Ao mesmo tempo, Cullen procedeu de igual forma, à sua direita colocou o Sr. Withlock e à sua esquerda, Newton; depois indicou aos mais que se sentassem como melhor lhes parecesse.

Serviam-se já os salsichões de Arles, de carne escura e de aroma ativo,as lagostas de brilhante invólucro, os mariscos de concha rosada, os ouriços-do-mar, semelhantes a castanhas pela sua capa coberta de espinhos, e as lapas, que os apreciadores do Sul afirmam que substituem com superioridade as ostras do Norte; enfim, todas essas delicadas gulodices que a onda atira às areias da praia, e que os pescadores designam com o nome genérico de frutos do mar.

— Que silêncio! — disse o velho, saboreando um copo de vinho cor de topázio, e que o próprio Pamphile acabava de colocar diante de Tanya —; quem dirá que há aqui mais de trinta pessoas com vontade de se divertirem?

— Ah, ah, um marido nem sempre está alegre! — disse Supertramp.

— É certo que me sinto agora tão feliz que não posso estar alegre. Se for assim que o entende, vizinho, talvez tenha razão: o contentamento produz às vezes um resultado singular: oprime tanto como a dor.

Newton observava Jacob, cuja índole, fácil de impressionar, absorvia e manifestava cada comoção.

— Ora essa — disse —; receia alguma coisa? Parece-me que corre tudo conforme os seus desejos.

— É isso mesmo que me assusta — disse Cullen —; parece-me que o homem não é destinado para uma felicidade tão repentina. A felicidade é como os palácio das ilhas encantadas, cujas portas são guardadas por dragões; é preciso combater para conquistá-los; e, realmente, ignoro como mereci a ventura de ser marido de Tanya.

— Marido! Marido! — disse Supertramp, rindo —; ainda não, meu capitão; experimente ser marido, e verá como é recebido!

Tanya corou.

Jacob estava na cadeira sobre espinhos: à menor bulha **[N: bulha=barulho] **estremecia, e de vez em quando enxugava os pingos de suor que lhe borbulhavam na testa, como as primeiras gotas de uma chuva de trovoada.

— A falar a verdade, vizinho Supertramp — disse Cullen —, não vale a pena desmentir-me por tão pouco. Tanya ainda não é minha mulher, não há dúvida... (e puxou pelo relógio), mas daqui a hora e meia já o há de ser.

Soltaram todos um grito de surpresa, menos Cullen, pai, que, rindo, mostrou os dentes ainda belos. Tanya sorriu-se, mas não corou. Jacob apertou convulsivamente o cabo da sua faca.

— Daqui a uma hora?! — disse Newton, empalidecendo também —; como é isso?

— Sim, meus amigos — respondeu Cullen —; graças à influência do Sr. Withlock, o homem a quem mais devo depois de meu pai, todas as dificuldades desapareceram: tiramos dispensa dos banhos; às duas e meia aguardar-nos-á na Casa da Câmara o _maire_ de Marselha; ora, como já deu uma hora e um quarto,julgo não me enganar dizendo que daqui a uma hora e trinta minutos Tanya se chamará Srª. Cullen.

Jacob fechou os olhos; queimou-lhe as pálpebras uma nuvem de fogo; encostou-se à mesa para não desfalecer; mas, apesar de todos os seus esforços, não pôde reprimir um gemido, que foi abafado pela bulha das risadas e das felicitações da assembléia.

— Isto é que é andar! — disse o pai de Cullen —; chama então a isto perder tempo, hem? Chegado ontem de manhã, casado hoje às três horas! Para tornar as coisas fáceis, não há como os marinheiros.

— Mas as outras formalidades? — objetou timidamente Newton —; o contrato, a escritura?

— O contrato — disse Cullen rindo —, o contrato está feito e perfeito. Tanya nada tem, e eu idem, casamo-nos com comunhão de bens; isto não leva muito tempo a escrever, nem custa muito dinheiro!

Este gracejo excitou nova explosão de alegria e de bravos.

— Assim, o que tomávamos por uma festa de noivado, é simplesmente um banquete de núpcias.

— Ainda não, sosseguem — disse Cullen. — Amanhã parto para Paris; quatro dias para a ida, outros tantos para a volta, um dia para tratar do que tenho que fazer;no dia dois de março será o verdadeiro jantar de núpcias.

A promessa de um novo banquete aumentou a alegria a tal ponto que o pai de Cullen, que no princípio do jantar se queixava do silêncio, fazia agora inúteis esforços para manifestar os seus votos de prosperidade em favor dos noivos.

Cullen adivinhou o pensamento do pai, e respondeu-lhe com um sorriso cheio de amor.

Tanya começou a olhar para o relógio de cuco da sala, e fez um sinalzinho a Edward.

Havia em toda a mesa a estrepitosa alegria e a liberdade que caracteriza o fim dos banquetes das pessoas da classe inferior. Os que estavam descontentes com os seus lugares tinham se levantado e sentaram-se noutros. Começavam já todos a falar ao mesmo tempo, e ninguém pensava em responder ao que lhe diziam, senão ao seus próprios pensamentos.

A palidez de Jacob quase que se comunicara às faces de Newton; já não vivia,parecia um réprobo no meio de um lago de fogo. Tinha sido um dos primeiros a levantar-se, e passeava pela sala, procurando não ouvir nem as canções, nem o tinir dos copos.

Supertramp aproximou-se dele, no momento em que Newton, de quem parecia fugir, acabava de encontrá-lo escondido num dos cantos da sala.

— Na verdade — disse Supertramp, a quem os bons modos de Cullen, e mais ainda o vinho do Pamphile, haviam extinguido todos os vestígios do ódio, cujo germe a inesperada ventura de Cullen lançara na sua alma —, Cullen é um excelente rapaz; e quando o vejo ao pé da noiva, digo que teria sido pena que lhe pregassem a peça que ontem lhe preparavam.

— Também — disse Newton — viste que a coisa não teve seguimento. O pobre Jacob estava tão aflito que a princípio tive dó dele; mas, desde que se resignou a ponto de ser o primeiro convidado do seu rival, nada mais digo.

Supertramp olhou para Jacob e achou-o lívido.

— O sacrifício é tanto maior — prosseguiu Newton — que na verdade a rapariga **[N: lembrando que antigamente rapariga não era xingamento]** é lindíssima. Que feliz é o meu futuro capitão! Quisera, ainda que fosse por doze horas, chamar-me Cullen.

— Vamos? — disse a linda Tanya —; estão dando duas horas, e esperam-nos às duas e um quarto.

— Sim, sim, vamos — disse Cullen, levantando-se precipitadamente. — Vamos — repetiram em coro os convidados. Neste momento, Newton, que não perdia de vista Jacob, que estava sentado no parapeito da janela, viu-o abrir os olhos espantadamente, levantar-se convulso, e cair de encontro à balaustrada da mesma. Quase no mesmo instante, ouviu-se na escada extraordinário rumor, um ruído de passos e um barulho de vozes misturado com o tinir de armas, que abafou imediatamente as ruidosas exclamações dos convidados, e chamou a atenção geral, que de pronto se manifestou por um inquietador silêncio. Aproximou-se o ruído, e três pancadas abalaram a porta; todos olharam uns para os outros como espantados.

— Em nome da lei! — gritou uma voz vibrante, a que ninguém respondeu.

A porta abriu-se imediatamente, e um comissário de polícia, trazendo a sua faixa, entrou na sala com quatro soldados e um cabo.

A inquietação sucedeu o terror.

— O que há? — perguntou o negociante, dirigindo-se ao comissário, a quem conhecia —; decerto há algum engano.

— Se houver engano, Sr. Withlock — disse o comissário —, será prontamente reparado; entretanto, trago uma ordem de prisão; e, embora me custe, tenho de cumpri-la. Qual dos senhores é Edward Cullen?

Todos os olhares se dirigiram para o rapaz, que, apesar de comovido, conservou toda a sua dignidade, deu um passo em frente, e disse:

— Sou seu, senhor, que me quer?

— Edward Cullen — prosseguiu o comissário —, em nome da lei, está preso.

—Preso?! — disse Edward, empalidecendo —. Mas por que me prendem?

— Ignoro; no primeiro interrogatório o saberá.

O Sr. Withlock compreendeu que nada havia que fazer contra a inflexibilidade da situação: um comissário com a sua faixa não é um homem, é a estátua da lei, fria, surda e muda.

O velho, ao contrário, correu para o oficial: há coisas que um coração de pai ou de mãe nunca compreendem. Rogou, suplicou; lágrimas e pedidos de nada serviram; mas era tanta a sua desesperação, que o comissário se sentiu comovido, e disse:

— Sossegue, senhor; talvez seu filho esquecesse alguma formalidade para com a Alfândega ou para com a Saúde; e, segundo todas as probabilidades, quando houver dado todas as informações que desejarem, será solto.

— Então, que quer isto dizer? — perguntou Supertramp, carregando o sobrolho para Newton, que se fingia admirado.

— Não sei! — disse Newton —; estou como você: vejo o que acontece, nada entendo, tudo me confunde.

Supertramp procurou com os olhos Jacob; havia desaparecido.

Toda a cena do dia antecedente se representou então a Supertramp com pavorosa lucidez. Dir-se-ia que a catástrofe acabava de rasgar o véu que a embriaguez da véspera correra entre ele e a sua memória.

— Oh! Oh! — disse com voz rouca — será a continuação daquela brincadeira de que falava ontem, Newton? Pois olha que, nesse caso, ai de quem a tiver feito, porque é tristíssima.

— Por forma alguma! — exclamou Newton —; bem viu que rasguei o papel.

— Não o rasgou —disse Supertramp —, atirou-o para um canto.

— Cale-se, nada viu: estava bêbado.

— Onde está Jacob? — perguntou Supertramp.

— Eu sei lá! Provavelmente tratando dos seus negócios. Em vez, porém, de nos ocuparmos com isso, vamos consolar esses pobres aflitos.

Com efeito, durante esta conversação, Cullen, rindo, havia apertado a mão aos seus amigos, dado um beijo em Tanya, e por fim tinha-se entregue à prisão, dizendo:

— Sosseguem, o erro vai explicar-se, e provavelmente nem chegarei a ir para a cadeia:

— Oh! Decerto, afiançá-lo-ia eu — disse Newton, que nesse momento se chegara, como dissemos, ao grupo principal.

Cullen desceu a escada precedido do comissário de polícia e cercado de soldados. Esperava-o à porta uma carruagem, cuja portinhola estava aberta; subiu, dois soldados e o comissário acompanharem-no. A porta fechou-se, e a carruagem tomou o caminho de Marselha.

— Adeus, Cullen! ... Adeus, Edward! ... — exclamou Tanya, precipitando-se para a varanda.

O preso ouviu esse último grito, saído como um soluço do dilacerado coração de sua noiva, e deitando a cabeça pelo postigo da carruagem, disse:

— Até mais ver, Tanya!

E desapareceu em uma das esquinas do Forte de Saint-Nicolas.

— Esperem-me aqui — disse o negociante —; entro na primeira carruagem que encontrar, corro a Marselha, e trago-lhes notícias.

— Vá — responderam todos —; vá e volte depressa.

Houve depois desta dupla partida um momento terrível de estupefação entre os que haviam ficado.

O velho e Tanya abandonaram-se por algum tempo à sua dor; encontrando-se, porém, com o olhar, reconheceram-se como vítimas do mesmo golpe, e caíram nos braços um do outro. Entretanto, Jacob voltou à sala, bebeu um copo de água, e foi sentar-se numa cadeira. Quis o acaso que fosse na que estava próximo daquela em que Tanya caíra ao separar-se dos braços do velho. Jacob, por instintivo movimento, recuou a sua.

— Foi ele — disse a Newton, Supertramp, que não tinha até ali arredado os olhos do catalão.

— Não o creio — respondeu Newton —; é demasiado pateta. Em todo o caso, caia o golpe em quem o deu.

— Não fala de quem o aconselhou?

— Oh, se se respondesse por palavras ditas no ar...

— Responde-se por elas, quando caem e ferem.

Entretanto, os convidados iam trocando entre si, acerca da prisão, os mais diversos comentários.

— E o que pensa desta desgraça, Sr. Newton? — perguntou uma voz.

— Eu? — disse Newton —; parece-me que ele trouxe alguns pacotes de fazendas de contrabando.

— Mas, se assim fosse, o senhor deveria sabê-lo, porque é o comissário.

— É verdade; mas o comissário só sabe da carga que lhe é declarada. Sei que carregamos algodão e nada mais; que tomamos o carregamento em Alexandria, na casa do Sr. Pastret, e em Esmirna, na casa do Sr. Pascal; não me perguntem mais nada.

— Oh! Agora me recordo — disse o pobre pai, agarrando-se a esta esperança — de que ele ontem me disse que trazia uma caixa de café e outra de tabaco.

— Pois há de ser isso —disse Newton —; a Alfândega , enquanto estivemos ausentes, mandou, sem dúvida, visitar o _Faraó_, e descobriu a alhada.

Tanya, que nada disto acreditava, rompeu subitamente em soluços.

— Vamos, vamos, esperança! — disse, sem saber o que dizia, o velho Cullen.

— Esperança! — repetiu Newton.

— Esperança! — quis dizer Jacob; sufocou-o, porém, a palavra; tremeram-lhe os lábio, nenhuma lhe saiu da boca.

— Senhores — disse um dos convidados, que ficara de sentinela na varanda —, senhores, uma carruagem; ah! É o Sr. Withlock! Ânimo, ânimo! Traz-nos, sem dúvida, boas notícias.

Tanya e o velho correram ao encontro do negociante, que já se tinha apeado; o Sr. Withlock estava extremamente pálido.

— O que há? — exclamaram ambos.

— Meus amigos — respondeu o negociante sacudindo a cabeça —, o caso é mais sério do que pensávamos.

— Oh, senhor! — exclamou Tanya —, ele está inocente.

— Assim o creio — respondeu o Sr. Withlock — mas acusam-no.

— E de quê? — perguntou o velho Cullen.

— De ser agente bonapartista.**[N: na época, equivalia a uma acusação de alta traição]**

Tanya deu um grito, e o velho caiu prostrado sobre uma cadeira.

— Ah! — disse a meia voz Supertramp —enganou-me, Newton, e a brincadeira foi executada; não quero, porém, deixar morrer de dor o velho e a rapariga: vou dizer-lhes tudo.

— Cale-se, desgraçado! — exclamou Newton, agarrando a mão de Supertramp — ou então nem por você respondo. Quem lhe diz que Cullen não é realmente culpado? O navio arribou à ilha de Elba, e ele ficou um dia inteiro em Porto-Ferrajo. Se lhe acharem alguma carta que o comprometa, os que o tiverem desculpado serão considerados, sem dúvida, como seus cúmplices.

Com o rápido instinto do egoísmo, Supertramp compreendeu toda a solidez deste raciocínio; assustado, olhou para Newton com olhos de terror e de angústia, e, pelo passo que dera para diante, deu dois para trás.

— Esperemos, pois — murmurou.

— Sim, esperemos — repetiu Newton —; se ele for inocente, há de ser solto; e se for culpado, é inútil comprometer-se a gente por um conspirador.

— Neste caso, vamo-nos; não posso continuar a permanecer aqui.

— Sim, vamos — disse Newton, satisfeito por achar companheiro para a retirada —; vamo-nos, cada um que se vá embora como puder.

Retiraram-se; e Jacob, constituindo-se de novo protetor da donzela, tomou Tanya pela mão e reconduziu-a aos Catalans. Os amigos de Cullen levaram para a Avenida de Meillan o velho quase desmaiado. Depressa se espalhou na cidade a 0otícia de que Cullen fora preso como agente bonapartista.

— Acreditará, porventura, numa tal acusação, meu caro Newton? — perguntou o Sr. Withlock, encontrando-se com o seu comissário e com Supertramp, quando voltava apressado para a cidade, para ter algumas notícias diretas de Edward pelo delegado do procurador régio, Sr. de Volturi, de quem era conhecido — acredita em semelhante coisa?

— Quem sabe!... — respondeu Newton —; não lhe disse que Cullen tinha, sem motivo nenhum, arribado à ilha de Elba, paragem que, como sabe, se me tornou suspeita?

— Mas não comunicou essas suspeitas a ninguém?

— Não, por certo — acrescentou Newton em voz baixa —; bem sabe que por causa de seu tio, o Sr. Policarpo Withlock, que militou no tempo do outro e que não esconde as suas opiniões, o senhor é suspeito de ter saudades de Napoleão; e, nesse caso, muito receio teria eu de fazer mal a Edward e ao senhor. Há coisas que é do dever de um subordinado contar ao patrão, e encobrir severamente aos mais.

— Bem, Newton, bem — disse o negociante —; é um rapaz honrado, e por essa consideração também eu não me havia esquecido de si, no caso de ser o pobre Cullen nomeado capitão do _Faraó_.

— Como assim, Senhor?

— Sim, tinha de antemão perguntado a Cullen o que pensava a seu respeito, e se teria alguma repugnância em conservá-lo a bordo, porque, talvez me engane, me parecia que não se davam muito bem.

— E o que respondeu ele?

— Que julgava efetivamente ter-lhe dado, numa certa circunstância que me não quis dizer, algumas razões de queixa; mas que toda a pessoa que merecia a confiança do patrão, merecia igualmente a sua.

— Hipócrita! — disse para si Newton.

— Pobre Cullen! — disse Supertramp —; é um excelente rapaz.

— Sim; mas aí temos o _Faraó_ sem capitão — disse o Sr. Withlock.

— Oh! É de esperar — disse Newton —, como não podemos partir senão daqui a três meses, que até então Cullen esteja solto.

— Sem dúvida; mas até lá?

— Até esse tempo, cá estou, como o mais experimentado capitão, do governo de um navio. Ser-lhe-á de extrema vantagem servir-se de mim; e não terá, quando Edward sair da cadeia, de agradecer a ninguém esse serviço. Ele voltará para o seu lugar, e eu para o meu.

— Obrigado, Newton; assim tudo se concilia. Tome, pois, o comando; vigie a descarga, está para isso autorizado; os negócios não devem parar por qualquer catástrofe que nos aconteça.

— Sossegue, senhor... Mas, porventura, poderemos ao menos ir visitar esse pobre Edward?

— Logo lhe direi. Vou ver se falo ao Sr. de Volturi, e interceder a favor do preso. Sei que é um realista exaltado, mas, que diabo! Por mais realista e mais procurador régio que seja, também se é homem, e não o julgo mau.

— Não — disse Newton —; ouvi, porém, dizer que era ambicioso, e são coisas muito parecidas.

— Enfim — disse o negociante com um suspiro —, veremos. Vá para bordo, que eu lá irei ter daqui a pouco.

E separou-se dos dois para ir ao Palácio da Justiça.

— Está vendo — disse Newton a Supertramp — o jeito que o negócio vai tomando. Ainda quer agora valer a Cullen?...

— Não, por certo; mas sempre é terrível brincadeira aquela que tem semelhantes consequências.

— Ora! Quem a fez? Não foi você, nem eu, não é verdade? Foi Jacob. Bem sabe que atirei o papel para um canto, e até julgo que o rasguei...

— Não, não! — disse supertramp — Quanto a isso, estou certíssimo, parece-me que ainda o estou vendo ao canto do caramanchão, todo amarrotado, e bem quisera que ainda estivesse onde o vi.

— O que quer? Talvez Jacob o apanhasse e copiasse ou o mandasse copiar, ou mesmo não se daria a esse trabalho... Oh! Valha-me Deus! Agora penso que era capaz de mandar a minha própria carta! O que me vale, por felicidade, é o disfarce da letra.

— Mas então sabia que Cullen conspirava?

— Eu nada sabia, como o disse; tudo foi uma pura brincadeira; mas parece que, brincando, atinei com a verdade.

— É o mesmo — replicou Supertramp —; dava tudo que me pedissem para que tal não houvesse sucedido, ou, pelo menos, para não estar envolvido nessa trapalhada; hás de ver, Newton, que dela resultará desgraça.

— Se tem de resultar desgraça, é para o verdadeiro culpado, e esse é Jacob, e não nós. E o que quer você que nos aconteça? Fiquemos sossegados, não digamos uma palavra de tudo isto, e a trovoada há de passar sem despedir raios.

— Amém! — disse Supertramp, despedindo-se de Newton, e dirigindo-se para os lados de Meillan, sacudindo a cabeça e falando consigo, como quem está muito preocupado.

— Bom! — disse Newton — as coisas levam o caminho que eu previra: eis-me capitão interino, e se o pateta do Supertramp guardar segredo, capitão deveras. Só haveria risco se a justiça soltasse Cullen; mas — acrescentou com um sorriso — a justiça sempre é justiça, confio nela.

E ao dizer isto, saltou num bote, dando ordem ao catraieiro que o levasse a bordo do _Faraó_, onde ia esperar pelo negociante, que, como lembrado estará o leitor, assim o determinara.

* * *

Bom, é isso.

O próoximo capítulo se chamará "O delegado do procurador régio", e nele serão apresentados alguns personagens novos.


End file.
